1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to padlock adapters and more specifically and an improved or more economical padlock adapter permitting alternative access to enclosure.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Padlock adapters providing for alternative access to a restricted or padlocked enclosure are often used for enabling either the owner of the premises on which the enclosure is maintained or a utility representative, for example, to enter the enclosure without requiring the presence of the other. For this purpose a padlock adapter is employed, which may have a separable locking member secured to a body member at either of two positions for enabling either party on removal of his lock to gain access to the enclosure. Such an arrangement is typically shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,497 or U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,895.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,497 discloses a lock adapter assembly in which a separable plate is removably held between the legs of a relatively expensive U shaped locking plate and U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,895 shows a common member movably secured to a pair of pivotable arms either of which can be released to permit access to a restricted area. Both types of adapters are accordingly relatively expensive.